


After the Shooting

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is not an apology snippet nor is it a denial snippet, so read with caution...





	After the Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

After the Shooting by Bertie

This is not an apology snippet nor is it a denial snippet, so read with caution...

FIC: After the shooting   
Author: Bertie   
Warning: Don't look at me, I just write what my muses tell me to! I have never done anything even remotely similar to this so please tell me where I made mistakes!

* * *

I do not know how I did it. I saw him with a gun in his hand pointed at Mulder, again, threatening his life. Was he really protecting Mulder when he told me to choose? Did he really know? There wasn't enough time. I couldn't even make out what he was saying. I just saw that gun in his hand and I saw red. 

It came down to this, this was the only way out, out of the uncertainties, out of the unanswered questions. Would he ever give any of us answers? Did he really have any? Maybe he was more of a patsy than any of us. Maybe he didn't know the answers at all. He was shooting in a barrel like the rest of us.

And maybe I am just coming up with excuses for shooting a man right between the eyes.

  
Archived: May 27, 2001 


End file.
